Love Of Justice
by NaruFhia Uchiha
Summary: "Pendamping, kau akan menjadi istri dari Rokudaime Hokage."/ "Siapkanlah dirimu nak !" / "Menikahlah denganku !" / 'kenapa semua begitu mendadak?" / Disatu sisi aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke-kun, namun disisi lain aku tak bisa membantah para Tetua atau bahkan sampai mengecewakan sahabatku, Naruto./ SasuSakuNaru / RnR! / Bad Summary / langsung baca aja! :)


**-Love****Of Justice-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan NaruFhia**

**Warning: semi-Canon, Angst & Hurt/comfort, Typo, dan banyak kekurangan**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasuSakuNaru**

summary: "Pendamping, kau akan menjadi istri dari Rokudaime Hokage."/ "Siapkanlah dirimu nak !" / "Menikahlah denganku !" / 'kenapa semua begitu mendadak?" / Disatu sisi aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke-kun, namun disisi lain aku tak bisa membantah para Tetua atau bahkan sampai mengecewakan sahabatku, Naruto./ Bagaimana bisa saat penantian ini hampir pada pengujungnya aku harus kehilangan semua ini?

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA^^

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_san_, Anda dipanggil oleh Tsunade-_sama_. Kini beliau sedang menunggu Anda di ruang para Tetua," ujar seorang Anbu bertopeng kucing saat kubuka pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Hm, sampaikan padanya aku akan segera ke sana," setelah aku berujar demikian, Anbu itu langsung menghilang di balik kepulan asap setelah sebelumnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku kembali menutup pintu ruang kerjaku, rasa lelah menyerangku setelah seharian ini aku menyelesaikan dua operasi, dan itu cukup menguras chakraku.

Aku menduduki kursi kerjaku, merapikan berkas-berkas kesehatan para peserta ujian _chuunin_ yang kutangani. Kutumpukkan berkas tersebut dan menaruhnya di sisi meja kerjaku.

Aku menghela napas lelah, kusandarkan punggungku yang terasa kaku pada sandaran kursiku. Sedikit bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dibicarakan _shishou_ dan para Tetua kepadaku.

Setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 berakhir, banyak yang telah berubah. Tsunade-s_hishou _sudah tidak lagi menjabat sebagai Hokage, ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. Dan kini ia lebih sering berurusan dengan para Tetua untuk mengurus desa dan negara api.

Dan orang itu pun berhasil meraih cita-citanya selama ini. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto, kini si _baka_ itu telah resmi diangkat sebagai _Rokudaime_ Hokage setelah pelantikannya tiga bulan lalu.

Masih teringat olehku cengirannya yang mengembang saat ia berdiri di atap gedung hokage, dengan seluruh warga desa yang bersorak padanya. Aku turut bahagia kala itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar ruangan, aku tak mau membuat _Shishou_ menunggu lama, bisa gawat jika ia sudah mengamuk karena lama menungguku.

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, banyak perawat yang sekedar menyapa padaku saat kami berpapasan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan singkat kepalaku untuk membalasnya.

Sore ini suasana desa begitu damai, kulihat hilir mudik penduduk yang ingin pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing setelah selesai dari keseharian mereka.

Beginilah usai perang, kuharap kedamaian akan terus ada seperti ini. Ini semua karena perjuangan kita semua, dan juga kau.. Sasuke-_kun._

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat ia akhirnya pulang, pulang ke desa yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Walau sebelum kebahagiaan tiba ia harus menjalani hukumannya sebagai ninja pelarian.

Aku sempat takut dan khawatir, saat ia dijatuhkan hukuman 3 tahun dikurung di penjara bawah tanah, aku takut ia tak akan kuat menjalaninya. Tapi ia sudah bertekad dan inilah keputusannya. Aku senang karena masa-masa itu cepat berlalu.

Tepat sebulan setelah kebebasan Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto pun dilantik sebagai Hokage ke-6 dan sebulan kemudian Sasuke-_kun_ diangkat sebagai ketua Anbu. Sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan yang besar bagiku dan kami semua.

Dan aku lebih bersyukur karena warga desa tak ada yang menyimpan dendam dan benci pada Sasuke-_kun_, malah sekarang sebagian besar perempuan di desa ini sudah menjadi _fansgirl_ si Uchiha terakhir itu.

Aku pun begitu, masih sama seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah. Walau kini fisik maupun penampilanku banyak yang berubah. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, tak akan kuubah. Perasaanku, aku masih terus menunggumu.. Sasuke-_kun._

Kulihat dari kejauhan, dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan sedang duduk bertiga di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir sebuah danau. Anak laki-laki yang satu terlihat dingin dengan kedua temannya, namun anak laki-laki yang lain selalu terlihat hangat terutama pada anak gadis satu-satunya di sana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, melihat dua anak lelaki itu adu mulut dan si gadis melerai kedua temannya. Entah mengapa mereka mengingatkanku pada kami bertiga.

Satu belokan terakhir dan aku sampai di depan gedung Hokage. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga menuju ruangan para Tetua. Saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu, kuhentikan langkahku, kutarik nafas panjang dan merapikan sedikit helaian merah mudaku.

Samar aku mendengar suara-suara dari dalam. Kucoba menajamkan indera pendengaranku, bukan bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi..

"Tapi, apa ini keputusan yang tepat? Bukankah ini akan merenggut hak mereka?" terdengar suara Tsunade-_shishou_ yang sedikit keras.

"Ini sudah keputusan kami, Hokage butuh pendamping hidup, dan yang pantas adalah seorang _kunoichi _yang berkualitas dan memiliki bakat. Ini semua demi keturunan yang berkualitas juga nantinya."

"_Kunoichi_ berbakat bukan hanya dia, 'kan?" suara Tsunade-_shishou_ kembali terdengar dan sepertinya begitu emosi.

"Ia adalah ninja medis berbakat, memiliki kecerdasan dan kekuatan yang besar. Dia sangat cocok untuk ini!" aku tercekat mendengar penuturan Tetua.

Setelahnya, pintu besar di hadapanku pun terbuka. Nampak Shizune-_senpai_ keluar dengan muka pucat dan ia malah salah tingkah saat melihat keberadaanku.

"Eh, Sa-Sakura, kau sudah datang?" ujarnya terbata.

"Hn," aku masih terpaku ditempatku.

"Masuklah, _shishou_ sudah menunggumu!" ia tersenyum kaku sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang besar dengan beberapa kursi yang mengitarinya. Ku bungkukkan tubuhku untuk memberi hormat, saat aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, aku melihat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatapku.

Ku alihkan atensiku pada _shishou_-ku yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya lesu di salah satu kursi.

"Duduklah, Nak!" ujar salah seorang Tetua padaku.

Aku tersenyum sekilas, dan segera mengambil kursi di sebelah _shishou_. Ia melirikku sekilas dan kembali memegang kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Ku edarkan tatapanku pada seluruh Tetua yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka menatapku dan ada yang tersenyum tipis kearahku.

"Begini, maksud kami memintamu datang adalah-"

"Bisakah ini tak didiskusikan lagi?" tiba-tiba _shishou _memotong ucapan salah seorang tetua.

Sepertinya sedikit banyak aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tapi aku tak mau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan dugaan yang bahkan aku tak mau membayangkannya.

"Kau," tatapan tetua menajam padaku, "kami, memilihmu sebagai pendamping Hokage ke-6."

Aku tercekat. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin..

"Pendamping?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan bagai gumaman.

Tetua itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untukku, "Pendamping, kau akan menjadi istri dari _Rokudaime_ Hokage."

Jantungku bagai diremas, semua ototku melemas. Bagai terkena sambaran petir di kepalaku saat aku mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Tetua itu.

Aku..., akan menikah dengan Naruto? Ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa..

Mulutku terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ingin menolak semua ini namun lidahku kelu, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari kerongkonganku.

Kulihat salah seorang Tetua kembali ingin angkat bicara.

"Kau adalah _kunoichi_ berbakat, seorang ninja medis, memiliki kecerdasan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kau adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Kepalaku pening. Cukup! Aku tak sanggup mendengar semua yang kalian katakan. Keputusan apa ini? Aku tak bisa bersuara, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menolaknya.

"_Rokudaime_ Hokage sudah menyetujuinya."

Aku membeku mendengar ucapan terakhir yang terlontar dari seorang Tetua di sebelahku yang menepuk pelan bahuku.

Aku menoleh pada _shishou_ yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia hanya memandang iba padaku.

Aku cukup tahu perasaan Naruto padaku selama ini. Tapi, aku..

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa menolak ini, pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan."

Kutarik nafas panjang setelah tanpa sadar aku menahan napas selama beberapa saat. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak begitu mereka mulai menyinggung masalah pernikahan. Adakah di sini yang mengerti perasaanku?

"Siapkanlah dirimu, Nak!"

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Tatapanku kosong, pikiranku terus mengawang ke kejadian tadi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di satu sisi aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke-_kun_, namun di sisi lain, aku tak bisa membantah para Tetua atau bahkan sampai mengecewakan sahabatku, Naruto.

Saat sampai di kamarku, langsung kurebahkan tubuh lelahku di atas ranjang.

Dadaku begitu sesak, aku menangis tanpa suara, kupejamkan mataku. Terlihat dari gelapnya pandanganku, punggung Sasuke-_kun_ yang berjalan menjauh.

Aku terisak makin keras. Bagaimana bisa saat penantian ini hampir pada penghujungnya aku harus kehilangan semua ini?

Ingatan saat perang usai pun hadir. Terlihat keadaan seluruh _shinobi_ yang terluka dan bersimbah darah. Mayat-mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan di mana-mana. Kuhampiri Sasuke-_kun_ yang terduduk dengan luka yang cukup parah di bagian perutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia hanya meringis menahan sakit. Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan langsung kupendarkan chakraku pada lukanya yang terbuka.

Saat sudah lebih baik, kutatap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan penuh debu namun masih terlihat rupawan.

"_Tadaima_," ujarnya pelan.

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya, langsung saja aku berhambur ke pelukannya. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_, _okaeri_.."

Aku menangis di dadanya. Bukan tangisan pilu seperti biasanya, namun tangisan bahagia karena ia telah benar-benar kembali.

Ia membalas pelukanku, membelai rambutku singkat. Kurasakan pelukannya mengendur dan kudongakkan kepalaku menatap iris _onyx_-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum yang telah lama tak kulihat.

Sungguh itu kebahagiaan pertama yang kudapat, setelah sekian lama kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua, Sasuke-_kun_.

Sepekan telah berlalu, selama itu pula kusibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Tak memperdulikan kondisiku dan terus bekerja lembur adalah pilihanku. Dengan begini, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalah yang telah memenuhi pikiranku ini.

Aku baru saja usai melakukan operasi pada seorang _shinobi_ yang terkena racun yang cukup parah. Dan kini aku berjalan di koridor menuju ruanganku, kulihat beberapa perawat menatapku khawatir. Ya, aku menyadari kondisiku saat ini.

Apalagi saat aku mendapat peringatan dari teman sesama dokterku. Ino bilang wajahku bagai mayat hidup, dan sudah hampir sepucat Sai.

Haah... Kuhela napasku. Semengenaskan itukah kondisiku?

Ini tak akan terjadi jika kabar pernikahanku tak berhembus begitu cepat, bahkan mungkin seluruh warga desa sudah mengetahuinya.

Begitu sampai di ruanganku, langsung kududuki sofa yang ada di dekat jendela. Kupejamkan mataku dan kupijat perlahan pelipisku yang terasa pening.

Kurasakan hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela yang kubiarkan terbuka, berharap masalahku dapat menguap dan terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus.

Teringat kembali tiga hari yang lalu, saat kabar pernikahanku dan Naruto mulai diperbincangkan. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat aku hendak menyerahkan laporan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan para peserta ujian _chuunin_ padanya.

Ia terlihat tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, wajahnya begitu cerah.

"_Sakura-_chan_, aku senang kau mau menyetujui para Tetua. Terima kasih." ujarnya tanpa menghilagkan senyuman lima jari di wajahnya._

_Menyetujui? Aku bahkan tak diberikan kesempatan untuk menjawab iya atau tidak._

"_Sepertinya kebahagiaanku akan lengkap sebentar lagi," ujarnya lagi. Ia tersenyum sampai mata birunya menyipit._

_Aku hanya tersenyum getir menanggapi. _

_Mana mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan senyumannya itu?_

**Tok tok tok**

Aku tersentak. Sebuah ketukan pada pintu ruanganku membuyarkan lamunanku.

Dengan malas, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk memutar kenop pintu dan mengayunkan pintu ke dalam. Saat pintu terbuka, aku tercekat menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku.

Pemuda dengan pakaian Anbunya dan topeng yang tak ia kenakan berada di tangan kanannya. Nampak sekali ia baru saja pulang dari misi.

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara _baritone _itu membuatku sadar dari keterkejutan.

Aku membuka lebih lebar pintu itu, agar pemuda itu dapat masuk ke dalam.

Aku berbalik dan melihat pemuda itu telah duduk di sofa tempatku melamun tadi, ia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

Dengan ragu, aku melangkah mendekat. Dengan rahang yang bergetar, aku berusaha untuk bertanya padanya, "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku merutuki suaraku yang terdengar bergetar.

Ia tak berujar apapun. Ia hanya menunjukkan lengannya. Kulihat lengan baju kirinya robek dan terdapat luka goresan yang cukup panjang di sana.

Aku membulatkan mata dan segera duduk di sisi kirinya. Kuraih lengan kirinya dan langsung kupendarkan chakraku untuk mengobati luka tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku masih terus mengarahkan chakra hijauku pada lengan kirinya.

"Aku lengah," jawabnya singkat.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah!"

"Hn."

Hening, tak ada yang berucap lagi. Aku meringis dalam hati. Kenapa sosok pemuda di hadapanku ini tak pernah seutuhnya dapat kuraih?

"Sakura," tubuhku menegang saat kudengar ia memanggil namaku. Kualihkan tatapanku dari lukanya. Kini aku menatap _onyx_ yang juga tengah menatap _emerald_-ku. "Menikahlah denganku!"

Aku terbelalak. Chakraku yang mengobatinya terhenti mengalir begitu saja.

Ucapannya bukan seperti permintaan, namun lebih seperti sebuah perintah.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini begitu mendadak?

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Mulutku terbuka namun kerongkonganku terasa kering dan suaraku hilang begitu saja.

Ia masih menatapku, seolah menunggu jawabanku. Dan kini aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menjawabnya?

Setelah sekian menit hening, ia pun berdiri.

Aku terperanjat kaget, namun aku tak sanggup mendongak walau hanya sekedar untuk menatapnya.

"Pikirkanlah dulu. Aku akan menunggu." ujarnya datar seraya pergi meninggalkan ruanganku.

Entah mengapa kurasakan oksigen di ruangan ini tiba-tiba menipis. Aku merasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Mengapa kau terlambat, Sasuke-_kun_?

Aku teringat saat seminggu yang lalu, sebelum para Tetua memintaku untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Sai bilang bahwa ia akan menjalankan misi ke Iwagakure bersama Sasuke-_kun_ dan Kakashi-_sensei. _Pastilah Sasuke-_kun_ belum mendengar kabar pernikahanku dengan Naruto.

Dan kini pikiranku semakin rumit saja. Bagaimana aku harus melewatinya? Kenapa kau begitu terlambat, Sasuke-_kun_?

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sasuke-_kun_ memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Selama tiga hari pula aku diliburkan dari rumah sakit karena fisikku yang kurang sehat.

Ya. Aku sadar ini karena kebodohanku yang terus memaksa tubuhku bekerja lembur tanpa memperhatikan kesehatanku sedikitpun.

Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus termenung sendiri di rumah selama tiga hari dengan pemikiran tak berujung ini.

Selama tiga hari, waktu yang diberikan untukku beristirahat malah membuatku makin pening karena selama tiga hari ini aku amat sulit memejamkan mata untuk tertidur.

Baru saja dua orang Anbu datang ke rumahku. Aku diminta segera datang ke gedung Hokage untuk bertemu dengan para Tetua.

Jika bisa memilih, aku pasti menolak untuk bertemu para Tetua. Namun sepertinya itu tak mungkin.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku menuju gedung Hokage. Menaiki tangga dengan lamat-lamat sambil menyiapkan mental dan pikiranku.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kuraih kenop pintu itu. Kuputar perlahan hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Kulihat para Tetua sudah duduk di kursi mereka, terlihat pula Naruto di sana. Tersenyum lebar seperti biasa ke arahku.

"Masuk, dan duduklah!" seru seorang Tetua yang rambutnya sudah memutih semua.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan ber-_ojigi_ singkat pada mereka. Aku duduk di kursi kosong satu-satunya di sana yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan sepekan lagi. Undangan sudah disebar, terutama untuk para petinggi negara lain." Tanpa basa-basi, seorang Tetua membuka topik pembicaraan.

Sepekan lagi? Kenapa begitu cepat? Kepalaku makin pening, terasa ada beban berat di tengkukku.

"Aku dengar, kau baru saja sakit, Sakura?"

Aku menoleh pada Tetua yang bertanya padaku, dan aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu menjelang pernikahanmu, Nak !" ujarnya lagi.

Aku hanya memaksakan senyumku dan menatapnya walau mataku mulai kabur.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku menoleh menatap Naruto di sebelah kananku. Ia nampak bingung mungkin dengan keadaanku. Kutarik dua sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman. Sebisa mungkin agar tak terlihat senyum palsu olehnya.

Sepekan, itu bukan waktu yang lama..

Setelah usai membahas hari pernikahan dengan para Tetua, aku berjalan sendiri menuju rumah. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku, namun aku dengan halus menolaknya dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan ia sebagai seorang Hokage. Bukan apa, tapi aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

Sore ini seperti biasa. Desa terlihat ramai dengan para _shinobi_ maupun warga biasa yang baru saja selesai dengan aktifitasnya dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tak sengaja, pandanganku menangkap tim 8 yang nampaknya baru saja selesai menjalankan misi. Berjalan berlawanan arah denganku dan lama-lama mendekat hingga kami saling berpapasan.

"Hei, Sakura." seru Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Diikuti gonggongan Akamaru di sebelahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

Saat kami sudah saling berhadapan, aku kembali tersenyum. Kulihat Hinata malah tertunduk saat mataku terarah padanya. Senyumku hilang seketika.

"Wah, aku dengar kau akan menikah dengan Naruto, ya, Sakura?" tanya Kiba dengan semangat.

Aku kembali menatap Hinata yang semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Aku amat tahu perasaan gadis di hadapanku ini. Hinata..., ia begitu mencintai Naruto.

Kenapa takdir mempermainkan kami? Kenapa cinta serumit ini?

Kupandangi pantulan jingga matahari terbenam pada danau di hadapanku. Aku tak ingin segera sampai rumah. Biarkan kutenangkan pikiranku sejenak di bawah pohon sakura ini.

Sepekan lagi akan terjadi hal yang akan merubah semua hidupku, bahkan sebelum hal itu terjadi sudah membuat banyak perubahan.

Aku tahu sakit yang Hinata rasakan kini. Orang yang ia kagumi sejak kecil, orang yang selalu jadi motivasi dalam hidupnya, cinta pertamanya..., tak bisa ia dapatkan. Memang tak berbeda jauh dariku.

Masih bisakah aku merubah segalanya? Merubah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh-Nya?

.

.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, kini gelap malam tiba. Jalanan di Konoha sudah sepi.

Saat langkahku sampai di sebuah persimpangan, dua belokan lagi sampai di rumahku, aku berpapasan dengannya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Rasanya jantungku ikut berhenti berpacu. Kutatap wajahnya yang datar menatapku.

"Sasuke-_kun_," aku menyapanya walau ragu.

Ia malah kembali meneruskan langkahnya dan berjalan melewatiku. Aku segera berbalik, "Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" seruku padanya.

Entah mengapa, benakku menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya. Ingin kuselesaikan masalahku dengannya, tapi mengapa ia seperti menghindariku?

Ia berhenti, walau masih memunggungiku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, soal yang wak-"

"Lupakan!" ujarnya cepat dan tegas, memotong ucapanku.

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Tapi-"

"Lupakan apa yang pernah kukatakan!" ujarnya lagi masih sambil memunggungiku.

Aku tercengang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku berusaha meredam isakanku, mataku mulai buram karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku.." suaraku bergetar. Ia pun menghilang dari hadapanku sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku.

Rasanya begitu sakit. Sakit di dadaku sampai membuatku meringis. Air mata sudah menganak sungai di kedua pipiku. Kuremas bajuku seolah itu bisa meredakan jantungku yang ada di baliknya.

Nampaknya ia sudah mendengar perihal pernikahanku dengan Naruto.

Mengapa saat cinta yang sudah lama kunantikan datang padaku, namun saat itu tiba, waktu malah membuat semua sia-sia?

Penantianku selama belasan tahun sia-sia, hanya karena kau terlambat sepekan mengatakannya, Sasuke-_kun_..

Kubuka mataku perlahan, cahaya matahari langsung bersirobok dengan _emerald_-ku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali agar mataku bisa menyesuaikan cahaya. Pening masih terasa di kepalaku. Entah sampai jam berapa semalam aku menangis. Sampai rasa lelah karena terisak melanda dan akhirnya aku terlelap.

Pandanganku kosong. Sungguh aku tak sanggup lagi memikul masalah ini. Hari ini adalah tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahanku.

Sudah tak bisa dipungkiri, sudah tak bisa dihindari, undangan pun sudah terlanjur disebar. Terlebih tamu yang diundang adalah para petinggi dan para Kage dari negara _shinobi_ besar lainnya.

Inikah takdir?

Mengapa begitu menyesakkan untukku?

Siang berganti malam, malam berganti siang dan terus begitu hingga tak terasa tiga hari telah berlalu dengan cepat.

Hari ini pun tiba, hari pernikahanku. Aku menatap tampilanku yang terpantul dari cermin besar di hadapanku.

_Kini aku mengenakan __shiromuku__ dengan__ furisode_ berwarna putih bersih dengan motif burung jenjang tenunan yang juga berwarna putih, dan _uchikake_ yang berwarna sama.

Rambut merah mudaku disanggul dengan sebuah _kanzashi_ berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan bunga sakura di sekitarnya.

Tak lupa _make up_ tipis di wajahku untuk menutupi wajah pucat dan mata sembabku.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita yang kutahu sebagai periasku tadi mengatakan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai, dan dengan ragu aku pun keluar dari ruangan tempatku bersiap-siap tadi.

Dengan langkah gemetar dan tangan yang berkeringat dingin, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kuil di depan sana dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menjadi pengiringku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Banyak para tamu yang berwajah penuh kebahagiaan menatapku, tapi mengapa aku tak bahagia seperti mereka?

Kuedarkan pandanganku dengan gelisah seolah mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Tak henti-henti pula kupanjatkan mantra-mantra penguat hati, agar aku sanggup melewati ini semua.

Saat langkahku dan Kakashi-_sensei_ semakin mendekat , kulihat di depan kuil itu Naruto tengah berdiri dengan tegap dan cengiran khasnya yang tak pernah luntur.

Ia mengenakan setelan _montsuki_ hitam dengan _hakama_ dan _haori _putih_ ._

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak, berharap gemuruh di dadaku berkurang.

Inikah takdir? Pikirku bertanya-tanya.

Saat langkahku sampai di depan tangga kuil, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya padaku, wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Sebelum kuraih tangan Naruto, aku menoleh sekilas pada Kakashi-_sensei_ yang kini menatapku dengan mata yang menyipit, ia tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Kakashi-_sensei_ perlahan menggerakan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tanganku, ia menyerahkan tanganku pada uluran tangan Naruto. Mengepalkan tanganku dan Naruto.

Dan aku pun bersama dengan Naruto menaiki tiga tangga yang membawaku ke hadapan pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami.

Dengan hati yang pilu, kutolehkan kepalaku sekilas ke belakang, melihat banyaknya tamu yang menatap kami dengan haru bahagia. Dan kini aku dapat melihatnya, berdiri agak menjauh dari keramaian sambil bersidekap.

Aku melihatmu Sasuke-_kun_, kau datang, kau datang Sasuke-_kun_..

**2 tahun kemudian.. **

"Sasuke-_kun_, pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru!" ujarku setengah berteriak, ia tak bergeming tapi ia pelankan langkah kakinya yang berjalan di hadapanku.

Beginilah diriku, yang masih terus menatap punggungnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Menikahlah!"

"Tidak!" jawabnya cepat, singkat, tegas dan datar.

"Kenapa?"

"..." ia tak menjawab lagi.

"Ada gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ada wanita yang kau cintai?" tanyaku lagi mulai memancingnya.

"..." dan lagi-lagi ia terdiam.

"Menikahlah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Bukankah cita-citamu adalah membangun _klan_-mu kembali?"

"Aku akan menjadi Uchiha terakhir."

Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Buatlah semua ini jadi adil bagimu!

Hari ini aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sedang berjalan di tengah hutan menuju desa Suna. Aku diberikan misi oleh Hokage ke-6 alias suamiku, Naruto. Pergi ke desa Suna untuk membantu mengobati dan menghentikan wabah penyakit menular yang sedang menyerang desa tersebut.

Dan aku pun dikawal langsung dengan sang ketua Anbu alias Sasuke-_kun_.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia memilih berjalan di depanku.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilku tegas.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku, dan perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya hingga jarak kami hanya tersisa dua langkah lagi.

Kutatap _onyx_ kelamnya, ia pun menatapku dengan _intens._

"Sasuke-_kun_, menikahlah, dan buat semua ini adil untukmu!" ujarku lembut seraya mengusap sisi wajahnya, ia hanya menatapku lurus tanpa niat menjawab perkataanku.

Kurengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dengannya hingga jarak kami tertutup dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

Aku tahu ia hanya diam. Namun, biarkan aku menikmati ciuman ini walau hati ini menangis.

Biarkan kurasakan lembutnya bibirmu, hangatnya deru napasmu, dinginnya kulit pipimu.

Tak lama, kulepas kecupanku. Aku tahu kita tak bisa berlama-lama karena jika ada yang lihat, itu akan jadi masalah.

Tapi, biarkan aku memandangmu lebih lama, melihat kelamnya iris matamu, melihat caramu yang memandangku lembut, tegasnya rahangmu, ranum warna bibir tipismu. Sungguh kau begitu sempurna di mataku Sasuke-_kun_. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi hatimu yang tak tersentuh oleh orang lainlah yang membuatku jatuh padamu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujarku, dan aku tahu ia ingin membalas perkataanku. Namun, ia tak bisa.

Tak bisa mencintaiku, karena ia menghargai persahabatannya, persahabatan kami dengan Naruto, suamiku.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, Sakura ?" ujarnya dingin. Hah..., kau selalu begitu Sasuke-_kun_, dan kulihat sekilas ia tersenyum amat tipis sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan memunggungiku.

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Kuambil benda yang ada di kantong senjataku. Kuarahkan benda itu ke arah dada kiriku, masih terus memandang nanar punggung tegapnya.

"Jika kau tak mau membuat semua ini adil untukmu, biarkan aku yang membuat semua ini adil untuk kita, Sasuke-_kun_."

Setelah aku berujar begitu, ia berbalik dan dengan cepat kutarik tanganku yang masih menggenggam benda tadi ke arah dada kiriku.

Ia terbelalak dan dalam sekejap ia menangkap tubuhku yang akan mendarat di tanah.

"Sakura! Sakura, bertahanlah!" ujarnya terlihat panik.

Sasuke-_kun_ berusaha menarik kunai yang telah menancap di dadaku, namun kucegah dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau sebodoh ini? Bertahanlah!"

Kurasakan ia yang hendak mengangkat tubuhku, namun aku hentikan dengan memegang sisi wajahnya dan aku menggeleng pelan sebagai isyarat. Aku tersenyum tipis walau mungkin terlihat seperti ringisan kesakitan olehnya.

"Sakura...," ujarnya parau. Dapat kulihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya, tak ia coba sembunyikan dariku.

"Ini akan menjadi adil, Sasuke-_kun_... Aku mencintaimu... dan kau tahu itu." Suaraku begitu pelan karena berusaha menahan sakit, namun aku tahu ia bisa mendengarnya. Aku terus menatap matanya sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang basah karena air mata yang turun dengan bebas.

"Aku lebih, lebih mencintaimu, Sakura..., kau tahu itu, walau aku tak pernah mengatakannya..."

Ya, aku tahu. Walau kau tak pernah mengatakannya, namun aku bahagia karena pada akhirnya, aku dapat mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut, menatap _onyx_-nya dalam. Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku mulai mati rasa, namun tak kutunjukkan raut kesakitan padanya.

"Sakura..., Sakura!"

Terus kudengarkan suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Kurasakan setiap belaian jari-jarinya di rambutku.

Rasanya tangan ini sudah begitu lemas hingga aku tak mampu lagi menyentuh sisi wajahmu. Tanganku terkulai begitu saja.

Aku masih terus tersenyum, "Aku, menci-ntaimu, Sas-suke-_kun_.." perkataanku terdengar tak jelas, dan pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Sakura, aku mohon.. jangan pergi! Sakura..!"

Dengan perlahan, kelopak mataku tertutup. Kurasakan ia merengkuh tubuhku erat dan kudengar ia terus memanggil namaku.

Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, tapi ini yang terbaik, karena baik kau maupun aku, kita sama-sama tak saling memiliki dan dimiliki. Kutitipkan **mereka** padamu, Sasuke-_kun_..

"SAKURAAAA...!"

.

.

.

.

**4 tahun kemudia..**

***Sasuke POV**

Ramai seperti biasa, itulah tanggapanku mengenai sore hari di desa Konaha kini. Walau tetap perasaanku terasa begitu sepi.

Kini di kedua tanganku terdapat dua benda yang baru saja kubeli. Di tangan kanan aku menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih, dan di tangan kiriku kujinjing sekeranjang buah segar.

Baru saja tadi, saat kulewati gerbang Konoha sepulang dari misi, aku mendengar sebuah kabar dari para ninja yang menjaga gerbang.

Saat aku mendengar kabar tersebut, langsung saja aku menuju toko buah dan bunga untuk membeli ini semua.

Kini aku sedang melangkah dengan cepat hingga langkahku sampai di depan rumah sakit Konoha.

Usai aku bertanya pada seorang perawat yang wajahnya memerah dan aku mengetahui di mana ruangan yang kutanyai, langsung saja aku berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut.

Kamar nomor 110, terletak di lantai dua di paling ujung koridor ini.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar, tanpa ragu kuputar kenop pintunya dan mengayunkan pintu ke dalam hingga terlihat seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ yang tengah berbaring lemah dengan bayi laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya.

Kuambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam, Hinata melihatku sambil tesenyum. Akupun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

Kutaruh sekeranjang buah yang tadi kubawa di meja yang ada di sisi ranjang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata. Namun pandangannya beralih pada mawar putih yang masih di genggaman tangan kananku. "untuknya?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

Kualihkan atensiku pada bayi di sebelahnya. Bayi laki-laki yang baru saja dilahirkannya, berkulit bersih, bermata _Byakugan, _dan berambut kuning.

**Cklek**

"Hoi, _Teme_, kau datang?"

Aku menoleh pada Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari toilet yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Lihat! Dia mirip denganku, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang. Aku tak menjawab karena kupikir itu sama sekali tak penting.

Mirip, eh? Mungkin ia akan jadi lebih tampan dan keren. Tidak sepertimu, _Dobe_! Itu pun karena ia memiliki kulit dan mata yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Selamat.." ucapku singkat.

"Ya, terima kasih. Cepatlah susul aku! Aku saja sudah punya dua hahaha.." ia tertawa, sepertinya meremehkanku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Ah, dua? Ya, aku jadi teringat dengannya, "Di mana dia?"

"Ah, emm..., sepertinya tadi dia bersama dengan Ino, mungkin di tempat**nya**."

Aku mengerti, dan sangat tahu di mana itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera pamit dan pergi dari ruangan itu, menuju tempatmu dan dia juga pasti ada di sana.

Dari jauh dapat kulihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri sambil memandang ke arah dua gadis kecil yang tengah berlarian.

Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin dekat dengan mereka, sampai wanita itu menoleh padaku.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau datang?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

Pandanganku masih terus mengarah pada dua gadis kecil yang tengah berlarian, tepatnya pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Yumi.. kemarilah, Nak!" seru wanita itu memanggil anaknya.

Anak gadis berusia 6 tahun, bersurai hitam yang dikuncir dua, dengan mata biru lautnya pun menoleh ke sang ibu dan menghampiri dengan berlari riang, "_Kaa-chaaan_.."

Gadis kecil yang berusia 5 tahun pun ikut menoleh, dan ia langsung menatapku, dari kejauhan dapat kulihat ia mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke, aku tinggal dulu, ya? Kutitip Yuki padamu!" ujar wanita tadi padaku, sambil berjalan menggandeng anaknya yang ia dapat dari pernikahannya bersama Sai, 7 tahun yang lalu.

Ino—wanita tadi—sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada gadis kecil yang satunya.

"Yuki-_chan_, bibi dan Yumi pulang dulu, ya.." serunya sambil berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan anaknya.

"Ya, Bibi, Yumi, _jaa_.." setelah menjawab demikian, Yuki—gadis kecil yang satunya—kembali berlari menuju ke arahku.

Rambut merah mudanya yang dibiarkan terurai sepundak bergerak sesuai gerakan langkahnya yang riang. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar, dan mata _emerald_ yang indah itu sampai menyipit karena saking lebar senyumannya.

Ia terus berlari hingga saat sampai di depanku, ia melompat ke dalam pelukanku. Dengan reflek aku menangkap tubuh kecilnya dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan kiriku, sementara tangan yang lain kugunakan untuk menyembunyikan buket bunga mawar putih di balik tubuhku.

"Bawa apa untukku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang _innocence._

Aku tak menjawab, dan malah menaikkan satu alisku membuatnya menebak-nebak apa yang ku bawa.

"Cokat?" tanyanya mulai menebak.

"..." aku diam tak menjawab.

"Es kim?" ia bertanya dengan tatapan penuh kesungguhan.

Kutautkan alisku seolah berpikir, membuatnya kembali menebak-nebak.

"Boneka?" tebaknya lagi dengan raut wajah yang mulai kesal.

Dan aku hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban jika ia salah.

Lalu kutarik tanganku yang tadi menggenggam buket bunga mawar putih dari balik tubuhku, menunjukkannya pada gadis kecil di gendonganku.

Yuki hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, nampaknya ia bingung dengan apa yang ku bawa, "Itu cih untuk _Kaa-chan_, mana untuk Yuki?" ujarnya sambil menengadahkan tangan kanannya padaku.

Dengan pelan aku turunkan tubuh kecilnya dari gendonganku, dan kurogoh saku celanaku mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat yang biasa kubawa untuknya. Kulihat ia kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Yey, ini balu buat Yuki, cokat!" serunya senang saat menerima cokelat dariku.

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil memandang wajahnya yang begitu sama denganmu. Kau mewarisi semua yang ada padanya..

Aku kembali melangkah menuju tempatmu berada, diikuti langkah kecil Yuki di gandengan tanganku.

Tangan kirinya menggandeng denganku, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memakan cokelat yang kuberikan tadi.

"Ke tempat _Kaa-chan_?" tanyanya sambil mendongak ke atas menatapku.

Aku ingin tertawa saat melihat bibirnya yang yang sudah belepotan dengan cokelat, "Hn." Jawabku singkat.

Langkahku dan Yuki berhenti di hadapanmu, di depan sebuah pusara, pusara yang terdapat nisan bertulisakan namamu.

Kutaruh di sisi pusaramu sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sejak tadi kubawa.

Kenapa mawar putih? Karena itu adalah mawar yang tak berwarna, seperti kisah kita yang tak berwarna..

UZUMAKI SAKURA, tertulis nama itu di sana. Kuusap perlahan batu nisanmu, kubersihkan dari debu-debu yang menempel di sana.

Sudah 4 tahun sejak kepergianmu, Sakura. Masih seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah dariku, masih sungguh mencintaimu..

"Sasuke _jii-san_ tadi sudah beltemu _Tou-chan_ dan dede balu Yuki?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap gadis kecil dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang besar. "Hn, sudah." Jawabku sambil mengacak pucuk kepalanya singkat.

"_Kaa-chan_, sekalang Yuki punya dede balu loh, dali _Kaa-chan_ Hinata."

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil memandangnya yang sedang berucap dengan polosnya.

Sakura, andai kau ada. Kau pasti bangga dengan anakmu ini. Anak yang kau tinggalkan saat ia masih berusia 1 tahun. Ia begitu sama denganmu, ia mewarisi semua yang ada padamu, bahkan sifatmu, Sakura.

"Sasuke _jii-san_ masih tetap bawain Yuki cokat, walaupun _Tou-chan_ sudah malah-malah sama _jii-san_. Kalena katanya nanti gigi Yuki jadi lucak. Sasuke _jii-san_ memang baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang ke arahku.

Hn, begitu sama Uzumaki Yuki denganmu, Sakura. Syukurlah ia tak ada miripnya dengan si _Dobe_.

Inikah adil bagimu, eh?

Inikah yang kau sebut dengan adil, Sakura?

Aku tak bisa memilikimu, begitupun dengan kau..

Kita tak bisa saling memiliki maupun dimiliki..

Kau membuatnya adil karena aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun, kau tau aku tak bisa selain denganmu..

Maka dari itu, kau akhiri hidupmu agar semua adil, eh?

Aku tak memilikimu dan kau pun tak memilikiku..

Aku tak dimiliki siapapun dan kau pun tak dimiliki siapapun..

Aku akan jadi Uchiha terakhir, Sakura..

Begitu pun dengan kau yang menjadi Haruno terakhir.

Walau kini ada Uzumaki yang begitu sama denganmu, mewarisi semua yang ada padamu, yaitu.. Uzumaki Yuki.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari Fanfic yang pernah saku baca *maaf lupa judulnya* dan Drama korea yang ga sengaja saku tonton pas adegan cewenya mati..**

**.**

**.**

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK...

Nunggu respon dari reader..

.

.

gimana minna-san ?

Dapet ga sih sedih sedihannya? Dapet ga feel-nya *pasang tampang cemas*

.

.

Gomen ya.. ini Sad Ending sebenernya saku juga ga suka sama Sad Ending, tapi emang ide-nya begitu sih -_- jadi yaaa mau gimana lagi..

.

.

Dan maaf ya kalo char-nya OOC, apa lagi Sasuke, susah sih kalo pake Sasuke Pov.. kalo canon emang susahnya pertahanin charakter itu sendiri. Harus sama kaya yang asli -_-

.

.

*Ok, saku mau ucapin terima kasih, buat semua yang udah mau baca fic saku –Love Of Justice- dan udah mau kasih REVIEW dan pendapatnya

Terima kasih yang amat sangat besar untuk kak **UCHIHA CESA**, yang udah meng-edit fic ini, dan banyak membantu Saku you are the best !^^

.

.

*tunggu ya fic fic saku yang akan datang.. ^

.

.

SIGN..

**Saku-chan NaruFhia**


End file.
